1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of absorbent webs. Specifically, the present invention concerns absorbent webs formed from inflated cellulose fibers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of forming tubular filaments of regenerated cellulose material are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,045 issued Dec. 7, 1971 to Woodings describes a process for making tubular rayon filaments. The process described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,045 is directed to producing regenerated cellulose filament of which at least ninety (90) percent by number in a cross-section of spun tow have not collapsed to a flattened state.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,689 issued Dec. 19, 1978, to Costa, Jr., is directed to the production of high strength hollow rayon fibers. Costa describes a process for producing rayon fibers which are hollow and which do not collapse into a flattened state even after repeated washing and drying cycles.
The formation of carded webs from inflated rayon fibers is described by Bartholomew et al. in "The Manufacture Properties And Uses of Inflated Viscose Fibers", Journal of Industrial Fabrics. Vol. 4 No 1:4-17 (1985) and by Wilkes et al. in "The Absorbency Characteristics of a Range of Fibers used in Nonwovens", Insight (1985).
None of the above references describe absorbent articles, such as diapers, made from the inflated rayon fibers. Additionally, none of the references is concerned with improving the properties of the filaments such that the filaments are better suited for use in absorbent articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,241,553 issued Mar. 22, 1966, to Steiger is directed to a surgical dressing. Specifically, Steiger describes an absorbent dressing formed from crosslinked cellulose fibers. The cellulose fibers employed by Steiger include, in one example, solid-core rayon fibers. Crosslinking of the cellulose fibers is described as improving the fluid absorbing and retention properties of the fibers.
Unfortunately, Steiger neither describes nor suggests an absorbent article formed from inflated rayon fibers or means of treating such fibers to provide them with improved vertical wicking properties.